1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to archery servicing equipment and, more particularly, is concerned with a holder apparatus for adjustably positioning an archery bow relative to a pair of orthogonal axes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Archery bows require frequent adjustment, repair and tuning of their strings and other accessories. During such servicing, the position of the bow needs to be changed from time to time to facilitate making the necessary adjustments.
Different devices are known in the prior art for holding archery bows. Representative of the prior art devices are the ones disclosed in Chelf U.S. Pat. Nos. (3,055,655), Morey et al (4,974,576), Ballard (5,048,504) and Hawk (5,121,736).
However, the holder devices of these patents are designed to hold specific designs of bows for specific purposes, such as sight tuning, storage stand, sight alignment, and bow stringing. None of these devices are designed for holding a wide variety of bow designs for facilitating various activities involved in servicing of bows.
Consequently, a need exists for improvement of bow holders so as to overcome the problems of the prior art.